


Flight of the Wingwoman

by Mamapotterhead2492



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:45:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamapotterhead2492/pseuds/Mamapotterhead2492
Summary: Hermione is trying to woo Draco using 129 tips how to get a husband from an 1958 issue of Witch Weekly. #24: Don't be afraid to hang around more attractive girls, they are sure to have leftovers.





	Flight of the Wingwoman

Strobe lights danced in the darkness of the club, alternating between red and pink heart shapes and bright white beams. Music reverberated off of the gyrating bodies in the center of the dancefloor. Hermione sat beside her friend Pansy, sipping on an Amortentia martini in her sparkly brick red cocktail dress, with matched pumps and dark pantyhose. The idea behind her drink was derived from the Amortentia shot, a delectable cherry and whipping cream flavoured liqueur, decorated with candied cherries instead of olives. Her companion had a smooth scotch in hand, eyeing Harry Potter across the room, laughing with two of his friends.

 

Hermione had to admit, she and Pansy’s friendship was an odd one, but after working together at an internship for Witch Weekly, they had become quite close. The internship had her fact checking old articles, which is when she found the article from which she derived her tip for this particular Valentine’s Day Eve. 

 

Tip number twenty-four had stuck out to her. It was slightly insulting, but it had a good point. It said,  _ Don’t be afraid to associate with more attractive girls, they usually have leftovers.  _

 

Pansy was definitely one of the more beautiful witches in their office, and to her, the men did indeed flock. She turned them all down of course, for the former Slytherin had her eyes on one dark-haired, green eyed wizard, who had saved their world from Voldemort. Hanging with Hermione, had given her the opportunity to get to know Harry, and she grew more smitten with him each day he visited Hermione in the office. Recently unattached from Ginny, who had fallen for a fellow professional Quidditch player, Pansy knew that Harry was out on the town with his former bunkmates, looking for a rebound. Like a constrictor eyeing its prey, she watched the former Boy-Who-Lived. 

 

One person who was always hanging around Pansy was Draco, who happened to be the object of Hermione’s affection. Hermione had spent enough girl’s nights around Pansy to know that there had once been a romantic attachment between the two because it was expected, but they had been too much like brother and sister to ever seriously pursue the intended romantic endeavours set by Lucius Malfoy and Pansy’s father. Pansy had said it just felt weird to think of him as husband material. It was then, that Hermione set Draco in her sights. 

 

Eyes drifting from her serpentine companion, they fell upon the blond in question, who was dancing with his former housemate, Tracey Davis. 

 

“Stop staring a hole through him and go get him away from the slag!” Pansy’s voice broke through her thoughts suddenly. 

 

“I thought you were friends with Tracey!” 

 

Pansy gave Hermione a derisive look, and shook her head. 

 

“I am, but I can still say she’s a slag. It’s one of the few hallmarks of her personality. She is known to be a maneater and she makes it work for her.” 

 

“Well, at least she owns it, I suppose. Come with me.” 

 

Grabbing Pansy’s hand, she dragged the other woman onto the dancefloor with her, grinding against each other lasciviously, earning the looks of all the men in the room. Pansy was in front of Hermione expertly wiggling and shaking, when suddenly Hermione was being pressed into from behind. She didn’t look, but she reached a hand up to drag down the stranger’s cheek. No facial hair to be felt, but a solid jawline that Hermione thought she could get used to running her fingers across. 

 

“Hi Hermione,” he whispered, his voice registering as familiar to her ears. 

 

When she was brought back to the dancefloor by the beats of the music, she noticed Pansy was gone .A quick glance up told her everything she needed to know. Her companion was wrapped around her best friend, perched in his lap and working him over. She smiled, as her own dance partner grabbed for her hips. 

 

“Show me what you got,” he whispered, holding her bum against his groin firmly. 

 

For a split second Hermione was nervous, being put on the spot like that, however, she started grinding against him as a muggle song called,  _ Hips Don’t Lie _ , began to play. It had a fast samba-type beat to it, and it got her moving. His lips found her temple, kissing it sweetly before letting his tongue drag down the shell of her ear. 

 

“Do you know how long I’ve fancied you?” He asked, pushing into with more pressure, allowing her to feel his growing arousal for her. 

 

Hermione surprised him by spinning around to face him and digging her Valentine’s day red nails into his back, without looking up at him.

 

“Fourth year?” She asked, swinging their hips together in time to the beat. 

 

Her companion, whom she now recognized as Draco, shook his head. 

 

“No, long before then, I just couldn’t admit it to myself until then. The Yule Ball only enhanced your natural beauty, and well, I was a goner.” 

 

“Is that why you taunted me so?” She asked. 

 

Laying his head against hers as a slow song began, he nodded. 

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“Apology accepted,” she replied looking up into his eyes. 

 

Genuine remorse lingered in them, causing Hermione’s feelings for him to grow. Finding his neck with her arms, she pulled him in close and let her lips brush against his jaw. 

 

Draco pulled her closer and his eyes danced across the room to his best friend, who was watching him intently, as he got his greatest wish. Knowing such little happiness in life, this had been his dream. Hermione was his equal in ways he hadn’t dreamed of.

 

“Come back to my flat with me?” He asked. 

 

Hermione kissed the tip of his chin and nodded. 

 

Grabbing her hand, he pulled her from the dancefloor and whisked her out of the club, so he could apparate her to the privacy of his flat. 

 

Upon their arrival, Hermione noticed they were already in his bedroom. He swept her up in his arms, kissing her cheeks and finally coming to rest on her lips. His hands never stopped moving, caressing her curves delicately, fighting the urge to rip her dress off of her. 

 

“Draco…” She began, her chest heaving as his kisses became more passionate and lustful.

 

“Yeah?” 

 

“You are wearing too many clothes. Let’s get this… off,” she replied, ripping his red button down from his abs. 

 

When their eyes met, lust scorched between them. His hands fell to the hem of her dress and pulled upward, causing her naked breasts to jiggle like gelatin. Tossing her dress to the floor beneath them, Draco watched them and knelt to take one taut nipple between his teeth, nibbling gently. Hermione gasped as he alternated between sweet suckles and hard nibbles. Her red nails dug into his hair and scalp as she felt herself dampen. 

 

Standing finally, he raised his hands in abandon, looking at Hermione innocently. Smiling a smile worthy of the Cheshire Cat, her hands freed his erection in seconds, pushing his pants and trousers to his ankles, and then taking a moment to observe it. 

 

Draco nearly yelped in ecstasy as she took the tip of him into her mouth and hollowed her cheeks generously. Bobbing back and forth, Hermione snuck glances up at Draco to gauge his pleasure. She deduced he rather enjoyed this, and made a mental note to do it as much as he would allow her. 

 

Pulling her to standing after ten minutes, he kissed her again, taking advantage of her distractedness, and pushed her toward his bed. 

It was a four poster cherry wood frame, with blood red bed sheets, which he dropped her onto gently, tumbling after her, positioning himself above her. Pressing against her intimately he kissed her again. His hand dipped under her pantyhose and knickers, grazing her bud with his fingers, causing her to arch into his palm. 

 

“You have no idea how badly I’ve wanted to do this.”

 

Hermione nodded, lifting up her bum to remove her undergarments, pulling him on top of her as she laid back down. Draco stared at the patch of brown curls that nestled against her mons. 

 

“May I?” He asked, still slightly transfixed by her. 

 

Shaking her head yes, she replied cheekily.

 

“If you don’t, I will.”

 

Draco laughed as he continued to take her in. From her tamed, silky curls piled onto her head, to her heaving breasts, her delicate but grabbable hips and her pubis, Draco saw true beauty, but not just in her physical appearance. She had accepted his apology instead of hexed him into the afterlife. She genuinely forgave him and it made him fancy her even more. 

 

With one swift move, he was inside her wet channel. It felt like heaven to sheath himself inside her. 

 

“Are you ok, Draco?” 

 

Leaning forward to bury himself in her body, he nodded. 

 

“I’m worried I won’t last, it feels too good,” he confessed. 

 

Admittedly, he hadn’t gotten any since right before the war, amd even then it hadn’t felt  _ this _ good.

 

“Well, I’m not going anywhere, we have all night.” 

 

“You don’t want to leave after?” 

 

Shaking her head, she pulled him in closer. 

 

“Well then,” he began, burying himself again to the hilt, “Let’s not postpone this any longer.” 

 

Sliding out, he started a quick back and forth motion, staring down at her as her mouth dropped open into an  _ O _ shape. He bent to suckle on her neck, licking in between. 

 

“Draco,” she huffed, “Oh Draco.” 

 

He felt amazing after her last attempt at a casual affair, Seamus Finnegan. Seamus had only ever wanted to do anything after he was too drunk to perform, and when he nodded off, she usually had to finish for herself. 

 

Draco, however, was the right size, knew all the right spots to manipulate to leave her wanting more with each move. 

 

“Hermione, I’m… almost… Oh fuck…” he trailed off as his thrusts lost their vigor as he finished.  

 

Rolling off of her, and onto his back beside her, he gasped exhaled loudly.

 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered as she curled into his side, nestling her head into his shoulder.

 

“I’m not.” 

 

Draco looked down at the top of her head.

 

“No?”

 

She shook her head and traced his abs with her finger. 

 

“Well, that’s good. I normally can last a while, but it’s been a few years.”

 

“It’s been awhile since I had anything good. So, I’m not worried. Like I mentioned before, we have all night.” 

 

Draco didn’t know what possessed him to do so, but he bent and kissed her crown gently. 

The two fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms shortly later. 

  
  


The next morning Draco woke to a shift of the coverlet and a shuffling sound. He opened his eyes and saw her perfect bum trying to leave his room. 

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” He asked, looping his arm around her waist, pulling her back into bed beside him. 

 

“I… I don’t know. I was going to try and go to your kitchen and start something for breakfast.”  

 

Draco grabbed his wand and silently  _ Accio _ ’d a button down shirt, offering it to her.

 

“I’ll show you what I want for breakfast,” he muttered, as he rolled on top of her while she buttoned up his shirt. 

 

“Draco!” She squealed. 

 

“You’re staying forever.” 

 

Hermione laughed and nodded. 

 

Just like that, her future was decided. 


End file.
